1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates generally, to an apparatus for picking fruit and to a method for using the apparatus and, more particularly, to apparatus and method for removing fruit from a tree by severing the fruit from its associated stew.
There are a number of tools available for picking fruit, and especially for picking fruit such as the various citrus fruits, from a tree. These tools are generally of the type having a cuplike fixture on the end of a pole or handle. To remove fruit using these tools, the cup is placed under or in contact with the fruit and then an attempt is made to wrench the fruit from the tree. Such tools and methods are all unsatisfactory, especially when the fruit and its stem is still firmly attached to the tree. Because the fruit merely sits in the cup-like fixture, then is no effective way to pull the fruit free from the tree. In attempting to remove the fruit from the tree by forcing the fixture against the fruit and/or by shaking the tool, the fruit being removed may be bruised or otherwise damaged by contact with the cup and other fruit on the same branch may be shaken loose and knocked to the ground where it is damaged on impact.
Additionally, because the fruit merely sits in the prior art fixture and is not otherwise held, there is a danger that some fruit which is successfully removed from the tree will be dropped before the user can lower the tool and remove the fruit from the cup. This danger is especially present when a tool designed to accomodate large fruit such as grapefruit is used to pick small fruit such as lemons or limes.
My previously filed application is an improvement over the above described prior art tools in that it includes a plurality of spring loaded fingers which can surround and capture or hold a piece of fruit, thereby negating the danger that some fruit may be dropped after removal. A releasable cable is used to control and bend these fingers inwardly to a position surrounding and capturing the desired piece of fruit. However, in accordance with the invention disclosed in the copending application, once the piece of fruit was captured it was still commonly necessary to tug at and pull more firmly attached pieces of fruit thereby causing fruit on the same branch to be shaken loose and knocked to the ground. Further, it was required to individually remove the fruit from the grasp of the spring loaded fingers.
Accordingly, a need still existed to develop a fruit picking apparatus, and a method for using that apparatus, which would overcome the problems of prior art tools and methods, thereby allowing fruit to be easily picked with high yield and without damage to the fruit.